


Омела не понадобится

by Nial, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nial/pseuds/Nial, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020
Summary: Приятного было мало, однако его, Питера, никто не спрашивал. Срабатывало то, что сейчас принято называть химией, и он безнадежно влипал во влюбленность, как насекомое в янтарь. Хорошо, что на дворе было Рождество. Все можно было свалить на него.





	Омела не понадобится

**Author's Note:**

> Настолько флафф, что сахар хрустит на зубах; очень ООС, не относиться серьезно.

Было холодно. 

Точнее, было убийственно, невыносимо, совершенно душераздирающе холодно. Теплее было даже на Аляске. По крайней мере, Питер был в этом уверен. Ледяной ветер легко и непринужденно пробирался через его дизайнерские шмотки, за которые можно было купить маленький уютный домик с камином, шкурами и проститутками. 

Еврозима, говорили они. Будет тепло, говорили они. Зачем тебе пуховик, Питер, ты же оборотень, ты всегда на авто, где ты собираешься мерзнуть? 

Он бы посмеялся, если бы не было так холодно открывать рот. 

Оказывается, наличие автомобиля и генетики не отменяло того, что синоптики в рождественской суете пропустили приближение какого-то жуткого циклона. Который почти не принес снега, а вот радикальное понижение температуры отправил экспресс-доставкой. 

Сволочь.

А еще у него не завелась машина. У Питера Хейла, который мог легко завести человека любого пола, расы и вероисповедания от шестнадцати и до ста десяти лет. И именно в день, когда просить других о помощи было бы настоящим позором. То есть еще большим, чем обычно. 

Хороший вопрос для интервью: «Питер, что вы почувствовали, когда вас отверг кусок железа и законы природы?»

Я был счастлив, дорогуша.

Прыгал от восторга (а не чтобы согреться, чтобы ты там не думала).

Может, Питер все-таки был плохим мальчиком, и происходящее — его замена углю в рождественском носке?  
Питер честно постарался припомнить, что же он такого сделал за год, но не смог. Он же ангел, вы знали? Чтобы там не говорил Дерек. И Лора. И Кора. И уж тем более Талия, она вообще была его старшей сестрой, так что не считается. Вы видели хотя бы одну старшую сестру, которая не считала бы своего младшего брата исчадием ада?

Это был риторический вопрос. 

Еще и общественный транспорт. Это же ужас, что такое! Питер уже пятнадцать минут стоял на остановке, и ни один железный монстр не соизволил прикатить к нему по рельсам. Питер не особо помнил, когда в последний раз пользовался трамваями или автобусами, но что-то ему подсказывало, что они должны ходить чаще. Вдруг там кто важный на улице мерзнет, пока кое-кто соизволит доехать до остановки. Например, Питер Хейл. Судьба же не может дать замерзнуть насмерть национальному достоянию?

И как назло, ни одного кафе, чтобы зайти погреться.

Питер даже подумал о том, чтобы позвонить кому-нибудь из знакомых, но одернул себя: время уже десятый час, все сидят дома в жизнерадостной атмосфере праздника. Кому он нужен?

Ни-ко-му весело пропел внутренний голос. Честная сволочь.

Питеру показалось, или даже у его подсознания зуб на зуб не попадал?

Наконец-то трамвай соизволил приехать и, явно удивленно, распахнуть для Питера ближайшую дверь. И если Питер был слишком быстр, когда прорывался с мороза в тепло, то сделайте вид, что вы этого не заметили. В честь праздника и все такое. 

Вагон был пустой, за исключением водителя и чему-то улыбающегося парня в наушниках.

«Студент», — подумал Питер, усаживаясь на сидении, стараясь даже не представлять, сколько бомжей могло устроить свои грязные задницы на этом самом месте до него. Плевать на чистоту, зато тепло. 

Телефон попытку на нем работать проигнорировал, весело мигнув экраном и вырубившись. Замечательно. Теперь даже как ехать домой не посмотришь. Питер только недавно переехал в новый офис и, будучи заядлым автолюбителем, понятия не имел, как добраться домой на общественном транспорте.

— Черт.

Глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув пару раз, Питер посмотрел в окно и в отражении снова увидел студента. Тот сидел сгорбившись, отчего ярко-рыжий помпон на его шапке воинственно топорщился короткими и немного потрепанными нитками. Что он забыл в другом конце города в такой день, было абсолютно непонятно. Сам Питер семейные встречи игнорировал, проводя праздничные дни в клубах, но большинство возвращалось в родные пенаты к теплу и уюту. Мысль о том, что студент мог не иметь семьи или друзей, чтобы с ними провести Рождество, почему-то даже не пришла Питеру в голову. Не мерить же всех по себе, верно?

Только-только подкравшиеся грустные мысли спугнул загоревшийся ярко-белым экран чужого смартфона. А жизнь то налаживалась. Не откажет же парень Питеру в короткой консультации?  
Конечно не откажет. Иначе это было бы вторым разочарованием за день и превысило личный хейловский лимит неудач. 

Натянув на лицо свою самую очаровывающую улыбку, Питер заставил себя не вскакивать с сидения, не идти быстрым шагом и вообще выглядеть прилично. Он же был крутым взрослым, а не перепившим энергетиков малолеткой. Правда.

— Не поможешь? — Питер аккуратно дотронулся до обтянутого пуховиком плеча, привлекая к себе внимание. Мальчишка (Питер позволил себе так его называть, у них разница лет в десять минимум, а то и в двадцать) чуть вздрогнул и резко повернул голову, почти сбивая с ног широкой улыбкой. Питер немного завис, потому что мальчишка, в смысле юноша, точнее... как бы его так назвать, чтобы не чувствовать себя педофилом?

— Хей, все нормально? — Обворожительная Улыбка еще и брови вскинул, отчего его немного лисье, совершенное (по скромному мнению Питера) лицо приобрело веселое и немного лукавое выражение. Так что Питер сказал первое, что в тот момент пришло ему в голову:

— Как тебя зовут?

В последний раз он чувствовал себя таким дураком еще в колледже, и уже успел позабыть, каково это, когда тебя неожиданно клинит на другом человеке. Он не мог с уверенностью утверждать, что ему нравилось это чувство: он чувствовал себя полным придурком, пытаясь показать себя с лучшей стороны и при этом каждый раз проваливаясь под лед неадекватности, утянутый прямо в ледяные воды идиотизма. Приятного было мало, однако его, Питера, никто не спрашивал. Срабатывало то, что сейчас принято называть химией, и он безнадежно влипал во влюбленность, как насекомое в янтарь. 

Хорошо, что на дворе было Рождество. Все можно было свалить на него. 

Улыбка, судя по всему, считал также. 

— Стайлз, — он протянул руку, и Питер в нее вцепился с прямым намерением не отпускать пару бесконечностей. Даже если это будет самым жутким, что он сделает в этой жизни. И это учитывая чуть не свершившуюся катастрофу с Дереком и Пейдж и порезанным выпускным платьем Талии много лет назад. Понимаете масштабы проблемы, да? — Так чем я могу тебе помочь?

Питер пару раз моргнул, вспоминая, чего же он хотел. Он не отличался плохой памятью, но медовые глаза, родинки, ощущение теплой кожи под пальцами вызывали у него приступ неконтролируемого тугодумия. Спасти его могло только чудо. Например, говолокружительный поцелуй, пара-тройка чудодейственных и полных любви ночей, а ещё две парные и нелепые чашки с зеленым чаем в течении лет ста пятидесяти. И то не факт. 

В итоге, вспомнив, но не расцепив рукопожатия (Стайлз тоже не вырывался, и это было вдохновляюще, а его резко подскочивший пульс ласкал слух лучше классической музыки), Питер свободной рукой показал свой почивший с миром телефон. И, не удержавшись, погладил Стайлза по руке, потому что ее тонкая горячая кожа волновала его больше дороги в никуда, заглохшей машины и праздника. 

— У меня сел телефон. — Питер заставил себя говорить по делу, а не расточать комплименты на грани приличий только силой воли. — И я понятия не имею, как добраться до дома. Поделишься гугл картами с бедным, потерявшимся в этой рождественской ночи путником?

И еще раз погладил чувствительную кожу между большим и указательным пальцем. Потому что удержаться было просто невозможно, тем более, когда Стайлз так занятно реагировал остекленевшим взглядом и облизыванием губ. Как свеженапечатанное на дорогой бумаге приглашение. 

Что же, у Питера не было планов на вечер. До этого момента. 

— Б-боюсь, я не успею, тут уже моя остановка, — чуть запнувшись, начал Стайлз, и у Питера от осознания того, что им сейчас придется разойтись, потемнело перед глазами. Хорошо, что до полнолуния было далеко: при всем своем самоконтроле он не был уверен, что смог бы удержаться и не показать Стайлзу, что является реальным прототипом большинства фильмов про оборотней. Было бы весело и, скорее всего, горячо, но это был не лучший способ завязывать долгие и крепкие отношения. 

И да, то, что Питер дай Бог двадцать минут назад думал о теплом домике с проститутками, его не смущало. Все под контролем. 

— Но знаешь, — вдруг начал тараторить Стайлз, вцепившись Питеру в руку едва ли слабее, чем Питер в его. — даже если это напоминает слащавый идиотизм, может, поедем ко мне? У меня есть какао, елка и свитер с оленями. И кровать, конечно. 

Питер поймал себя на нежной очарованной улыбке, когда водитель трамвая спросил в громкоговоритель, будут ли они целоваться или им омелу принести. И вообще, он тоже хочет домой к жене, так что не свалить ли им к своим оленям и кроватям, да побыстрее, потому что не может же он вечно стоять на остановке...

Он еще что-то говорил, но Питеру было немножко все равно. Стайлз смеялся, и это было самое нелепое и самое захватывающее, что он видел до этого. Поспорить с его смехом могло только рождение многочисленных маленьких Хейлов, каждого из которых Питер любил много больше их противных родителей. А вообще, водитель дело говорил, и Питер притянул ярко-зардевшегося, но определенно довольного Стайлза к себе для первого целомудренного поцелуя. 

— Думаю, омела нам не понадобится.


End file.
